warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lilyheart
Pelt Color how do we KNOW that both lilykit and seedkkit are tortishell and white? 17:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC)Stormcast180 Kate confirmed it on her blog. 15:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks:) 21:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Stormcast On Kate's blog she confirmed that both kits are tortishell and white.Ashfang Starclan is with you 18:18, February 24, 2012 (UTC) There is a sample on iBooks for the last hope the allegiances says she's a very pale ginger she-cat and Lilykit is a dark tabby she-kit with white pages on iBooks this is page seven Yes, and that will be fixed once the book comes out. 22:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Alternate Image How come her alternate image is a shorthair, while her normal image is a longhair? It seems strange, that's all. 21:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I agree. In fact, I read that part and it does not say anything about being a shorthair. I think this should be looked at by an admin. 09:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter. Pelt length is the artist's choice, unless otherwise stated in the books, which it //never// was... 09:17 Wed Sep 19 Quotes Personally, I think that the page needs some quotes. I would be happy to provide them, but I don't know how to add them, and cite them. Thanks! 07:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, to add them you just edit them into the quotes section in the proper format, and referencing is quite easy (Although I can't explain it that well) X3 Prussia:The Awesome Time Lord 00:49, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay- can someone please update some of the profiles? I told someone about it awhile ago, but nothing happened out of it! I just would like to see stuff on pages. I would do it myself but someone told me awhile ago that I messed something up so they changed it back. Please don't take me as impatient, but I just want people to know what happens and i really want to update Lilyheart's page. Quotes, events,etc. With everyone eventually! Sorry to bother again. Dovewing41813 (talk) 01:18, September 28, 2014 (UTC) I finished the edits. Thanks. I finished the edits. Thanks. Dovewing41813 (talk) 00:54, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Should there be a page added of her kit, Leafkit? Spottehwobble! Wheres her Image?? Charart Lilyheart's normal kit charart is not showing correctly. It only shows the corner of her head. The edit page shows it to be normal though. Anyone having this problem or know how to fix it? Cinderleaf (talk) 04:05, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Trivia I'd just like to point out that in the trivia of both this and Seedpaw, the trivia section says that they are older than the apprentices Dewpaw, Snowpaw and Amberpaw but were apprenticed later; mind you, in Bramblestar's Storm while they are talking about who goes to the Gathering, it says that Lilypaw and Seedpaw haven't been to a Gathering though they've been apprenticed for three moons and Dewpaw/Amberpaw/Snowpaw would be ttending the first Gathering since the beginning of their apprenticeship. I can't give an exact page number as my book is upstairs and I'm too lazy to fetch it right now, but I'd like somebody to add a part in the trivia that says something along the lines of: "Bramblestar's Storm contradicts this, stating that Lilypaw and Seedpaw have been apprentices for at least three moons while Dewpaw, Amberpaw and Snowpaw have been apprentices for only a moon". The reason I'm not adding this myself is due to the fact that I'm unsure of how to cite and can't properly reference it at the moment. - Briarfrost (BriarFrost123) (talk) 02:24, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Isn't Lilyheart a tortoiseshell-and-white? First of all, please leave your signature at the end of your message. Second of all, I'm pretty sure Lilyheart is a gray tabby. Besides, that was a mistake. Also, Briarfrost, if you can provide a cite for that, then we can add it in. Otherwise, this article will be left as is. Since when was Brightheart her sister? ShiniquinCat (talk) 16:54, April 13, 2017 (UTC) It says foster mother, not sister. 17:04, 4/13/2017 Something's up with her family tree. everything is one off after Brightheart.--Briarsong (talk) 23:51, June 25, 2017 (UTC)Briarsong